


i want to get lost in the night now

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: inevitable.that's what they were, him and robert. inevitable, the kind of love the universe would always bring back together, the kind of love that couldn't possibly ever die.or, what happened after the credits rolled on the reunion episode.





	i want to get lost in the night now

Aaron’s heart was thundering in his chest, as he slipped his hand into Robert’s, the two of them walking, hand and hand, through the village. A part of him couldn’t quite believe it, couldn’t quite believe he had his husband back, had Robert back. He’d denied it for so long, but looking over at Robert, studying the familiar lines and angles of his face, Aaron realised something.

He’d been denying the inevitable, because thats what they were, him and Robert -  ** _inevitable_**. Aaron couldn’t imagine loving anyone except Robert, couldn’t imagine feeling this way about anyone else. He hadn’t been exaggerating, when he’d said how he felt about Robert scared him.

It always had.

From the first moment he’d realised he was in love with a man he couldn’t call his own, all those years ago, Aaron had been overwhelmed by the love he felt for the other man. He’d been in love before, of course, but Robert had always been different.

It had been a love that had grown, and deepened, and become so much more over the years, and now, as Robert tugged him close, wrapping an arm around Aaron’s shoulders, keeping him close, Aaron knew it was a love that could last a lifetime.

Sometimes he’d wondered if they had been doomed for tragedy, him and Robert - that the universe had given him a taste of true love, and it would always be ripped away for one reason, or another - because of Robert’s scheming, because of Aaron’s own issues, because Robert had belonged to someone else.

But no - no, that wasn’t true.

Robert had come home to him.

“What?” Robert asked softly, a tiny smile quirking at the corners of his mouth as Aaron paused in the hallway, front door keys in hand. “Do you want me to carry you over the threshold?”

Aaron couldn't help but laugh, unable to keep the delight out of his voice - even if Robert’s jokes were as terrible as always. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he admitted, chewing on his bottom lip, pausing for a few seconds to gather his thoughts. “I’ve thought about you coming home for so long, Robert.”

Robert looked around the hallway, scanned all the familiar fixtures and fitting, his eyes coming to settle on the front door, an awed look on his face. “I have too,” he admitted. “I didn’t think I’d get to walk through this door and call it my home again.”

“It’s always been your home,” Aaron shook his head, slotting his key in the lock, wanting Robert inside, wanting to be back in the home they hadn’t gotten to call  ** _theirs_**  for long enough.

“Yeah?” Robert’s voice was quiet, unsure as they stepped inside, Aaron toeing off his sneakers. It was strange, to see so much of Robert’s insecurity on show, but in a way, Aaron was grateful - this was honesty, at it’s best and worst, and honesty was everything that had been lacking from their relationship first (and second) time around.

Honesty was going to make them last forever, this time.

“Yeah,” Aaron nodded, easing Robert’s leather jacket off his shoulders, making a point of hanging the coat next to his. It was just a coat, but Aaron caught the overwhelmed look on Robert’s face as he did it, the older man looking as though he was struggling to speak, or move.

Aaron gently took Robert’s hand in his own again, leading his husband to the kitchen, guiding him to one of the kitchen chairs. He figured Robert needed to process whatever was going through his head, before he could speak, so Aaron set about making them each a cup of tea, dumping more sugar than necessary into Robert’s, his husband still looking a little vacant as he sat down, pulling his chair as close to Robert’s as humanly possible.

“Talk to me,” Aaron nudged, taking Robert’s hand in his own again. He’d missed Robert’s hands - missed the way they fit so perfectly in his own, missed how strong and comforting they felt as Aaron would intertwine their fingers tightly, Robert’s palm warm against his own.

“I don’t deserve this,” Robert said, shaking his head. He looked  _nervous_.

“Did you listen to a word I said?” Aaron shook his head. “Robert, I love you - I love you so much, I don’t know what to do with it, sometimes, I’ve told you that before. I told you that a year ago, remember?”

Robert nodded.

“The difference now is, I can say all that stuff, and it’s  _easy_ ,” Aaron said, trying to explain his thoughts. “I married you, a year ago, and I could barely say a few vows. But now? Now I know how to talk to you, I know how to tell you how I feel.”

Robert let out a low breath. “That  _speech_ , Aaron,” he said, sounding as though he still hadn’t processed Aaron’s words from earlier.

Aaron couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah?”

Robert shifted forward in his chair, cupping Aaron’s face in his free hand, studying him intently. “You’re so different to a year ago,” he said softly, as though he was in awe of the man he saw in front of him.

Aaron believed he was, now. Aaron believed Robert when he’d say things about how Aaron was the most perfect man in the world - Aaron knew he wasn’t perfect, but he was in Robert’s eyes, and he liked to believe that, liked to know someone went about their day-to-day live believing in him, loving every part of him, good and bad.

“Is that a good thing?” Aaron asked, tea long forgotten on the kitchen table, his focus on Robert.

Robert nodded. “It’s a good thing,” he confirmed. “You’re more confident.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said, voice thick with emotion as he spoke. “It’s not - it’s not like you’re shouting off about it, but I’ve noticed, you know. You walk a little taller, like you’re proud of yourself - and you should be, you should be proud. You’ve come so far.”

“So have you,” Aaron said, squeezing Robert’s hand. “I meant it, Robert, you’ve stepped up these past couple of months, and I can’t tell you how proud I am of you.”

“I could only do it because you inspired me,” Robert admitted. “I saw you, making a go of life, you didn’t let us breaking up control your life the way I did. You - you bettered yourself, and I realised if I was ever going to have a chance of getting you back, I had to do the same. I had to be better for you, and Seb - and for myself.”

“And that’s why you deserve this,” Aaron said softly, pride coursing through his veins as he listened to Robert speak. He was a far cry from the man Aaron had fallen for all those years ago - he was better version, a better man, the kind of man he could build a real future with.

“I keep thinking I’m going to wake up and this won’t have all happened,” Robert admitted, eyes flitting around the kitchen. “It feels like a dream.”

“It’s better than a dream,” Aaron quipped. “It’s real.”

“It’s real,” Robert echoed, smoothing a hand down Aaron’s neck, down his arm. “I love you so much, Aaron.”

“I love you,” Aaron was so sure he’d be wearing a permanent grin, the next few weeks, the giddiness that came with Robert telling him that he loved him feeling as though it was never going to wear off. “Now, drink your tea.”

Robert couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t want to,” he admitted, smiling at Aaron. “I just want to look at you forever.”

“Creep,” Aaron teased, realising he didn’t much fancy his own tea. Scraping back his chair, he stood up, offering Robert a hand. “Come on then, it’s late.”

Robert took his hand without hesitation, the two of them heading for the stairs - and  _bed_. Aaron’s heart was thundering in his chest again, loud enough that he could practically hear it, his body going into overdrive as he realised what was about to happen.

Robert was going to be  _his_  again.

Clicking their bedroom door shut behind him, Aaron watched Robert for a second, watched the way he scanned every inch of the room, trying to figure out what was different, what was the same.

Wrapping his arms around Robert’s waist, Aaron pressed his cheek to Robert’s back. “I want you,” he said simply, holding tight. “I want you so badly, Robert - but if it’s too much, if you’re not ready, it doesn’t matter. I have you here, and that’s all I need, yeah?”

Robert twisted so they were face to face again, brushing a hand through Aaron’s curls. “I want you,” he echoed. “I just don’t know where to start.”

Aaron laughed. “Kiss me, you idiot,” he said, titling his head, giving Robert an expectant look.

Robert looked at him as if he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, and Aaron couldn’t help the flutter of nerves that bubbled in his stomach as Robert gazed intently at him.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Robert said softly, hands strong, and familiar as they cupped Aaron’s face. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Aaron’s in a barely there kiss he felt right down to his toes, socked feet curling in the carpet.

Everything had always been intense with Robert. It hadn’t always been good, Aaron wasn’t stupid, he knew that - but it felt good, there and then, want thrumming through his veins, the kind of want he hadn’t felt in a long time, a specific kind of want only Robert ever seemed to be able to unlock.

Want that had him reaching for the buttons of Robert’s shirt, popping them open carefully, the familiar expanse of Robert’s torso bare under his hands. Robert’s skin was warm, and Aaron couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he watched Robert’s stomach muscles contract under his fingers, Robert clearly feeling as much want as Aaron did, there and then.

“So are you,” Aaron said, pushing Robert’s shirt off his shoulders, leaving his husband standing, gloriously half naked and all  _Aaron’s_.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

Robert’s reply was simple. “Bringing me home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

( **Home**.)

(Home was four walls, and a roof, and a family.)

(Home was a bed, and a kitchen, and a place to call his own.)

(Home was so much more than that.)

(Home was laughter, and love, and familiar arms wrapped around his waist, the two of them curled up under the duvet, as if the thick downy material could smother their giggles.)

(Home was a warm mouth against his own, hands on his body, hands that knew every inch of him, hands that had taken him apart and put him back together a thousand times over.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Home was **_Robert_**.)


End file.
